The present invention relates to a pacemaker monitor. More particularly, the invention relates to a pacemaker monitor for a pacemaker of a human heart, said pacemaker having an input, a primary battery source of power electrically connected to its input, and an output electrically connected to the heart of a user.
Objects of the invention are to provide a pacemaker monitor of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience by electrical connection internally or externally to the pacemaker of a human heart, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to warn the user of the pacemaker when it is malfunctioning and when the primary battery source of power of the pacemaker is dissipated or malfunctioning thereby serving to save the life of such user.